The Last Wilderness
|Row 6 title = Date Released |Row 6 info = January 1, 2010Revealed on Amazon.com |Row 7 title = Preceded By |Row 7 info = Smoke Mountain |Row 8 title = Succeeded By |Row 8 info = Fire in the Sky |Row 9 title = Additional Information |Row 9 info = The Last Wilderness *Cliffnotes *Characters *Chapters *Cover Gallery *Sample *Seekers Map}} The Last Wilderness is the fourth volume in the Seekers series of six books. Lusa is featured on the cover, with Kallik, Lusa and Toklo exploring underneath the portrait. Book Jacket Inside Is this journey's end...or just the beginning? : Toklo, Kallik, Lusa, and Ujurak have finally reached the Last Great Wilderness, the legendary bear paradise they've been searching for. But while his companions think that they've come to the end of their long journey, Ujurak feels a deep unrest. Is this truly where they're meant to be? He feels an inner voice telling him, not the end. What can he do? : In the Last Great Wilderness, one by one the bears begin to remember their true natures. Toklo feels the urge to hunt and mark his territory as a brown bear should, and Kallik feels the pull of the ice within her. It's only Lusa, happy just to be in the wild, who fears the day her friends will leave her to follow their own paths. : As the bears adjust to their new life, disaster strikes. The friends are forced to venture into the world of the flat-faces to save the life of one of their own. Once there, the end of their journey seems farther than ever, as a new path spreads out before them. Back : After a long and treacherous journey, the four bears have finally reached the Last Great Wilderness. But while it holds a special meaning for each bear, is it truly the end of their travels? What once seemed like the end of their quest might be only the beginning. Detailed Plot Summary : : Lusa, Kallik, Toklo, and Ujurak make it to the Last Great Wilderness at last. While the young bears think that this is the end, Ujurak feels that their journey isn't over yet. Meanwhile, Toklo feels that he should be a true brown bear and live on his own, hunt his own food and have his own territory and Kallik wants to be on the ice. The bears seem to be drifting apart and Lusa dreads the day when they need to split up. : The cubs later find out that flat-faces living here an are surprised, thinking that it was one of the only places without flat-faces. They later hunt geese, and Toklo tells Ujurak to turn into one to help them catch one. The geese fly off, scared by a wolf and Ujurak goes along with them, forgetting who he truly is. Kallik, Toklo and Lusa follow the flock, hoping to catch up to Ujurak. : Meanwhile, Ujurak is living life as a goose and forgets he's a bear. The flock lands on a beach and begins to eat. Ujurak eats some seaweed with something silver on it. He chokes on the silver thing and bleeds. He turns back into a bear and Ujurak is choking to death when the other bears finally find him.Toklo, Kallik, and Lusa find him and tell him to change into a human boy so they can get a human doctor to heal him. Ujurak succeeds, and they carry him to the home of a man who has a form of a rabbit. Tiinchuu, the man, knows Ujurak is really a bear. : Later, Toklo leaves Kallik and Lusa alone to be in the forest like a true brown bear as Ujurak is safe. While there, he meets another brown bear who he fights and beats in battle. The brown bear says that Toklo didn't have 'the golden fur' of the bears who were born there, and didn't belong there. : Strange flat-faces come to the village where human-Ujurak is being treated. Tiinchuu leaves Ujurak to go to an important meeting with them. Lusa and Kallik urges Ujurak to come with them. Instead he sneaks into the building where Tiinchuu is having a meeting. The flat-faces see Ujurak and takes him away for treatment. Kallik and Lusa later try to look for him and they later find Toklo after he saves them from being crushed by a Metal Bird. : While going there, Ujurak leaves little carvings of bears for Kallik, Lusa and Toklo to follow. His nurse is very surprised when Ujurak tells her about the fishing hook. The three follow the bear carvings into a big flat-face building, Eisenhower Hospital where Ujurak is in. : While trying to avoid the flat-faces, the bears get to Ujurak's room but he's gone. They find a little brown bear carving. They then find Ujurak and he decides to stay in the form as a flat-face. He sees a little girl, Maria, who is with her dog, Piper. He knocks at the window and asks for her help, she lets them hide in the cellar of her shed, and Kallik begins to panic about the tight space and heat. : At the end of the book, Ujurak turns back into a bear and looks at the fire in the sky and decides that they should go onto the ice to save the wild. He asks Kallik to lead them onto the ice, and even though Toklo is not very happy about it, he stays with them. Characters Polar Bears *Kallik *Taqqiq *Silaluk *Unnamed she-bear *Unnamed cubs Black Bears *Lusa Grizzly Bears *Toklo *Ujurak (Shapeshifter) *Ursa Humans *Tiinchuu *Tom *Janet *Ed *Dr. Green *Maria Green Other *Piper Sneak peeks *There is a sneak peek in the back of Fire in the Sky. *There is also a sneak peek in the back of Warriors: Omen of the Stars: Fading Echoes. Trivia *Kallik might be claustrophobic, as she is nervous being in a tight space. *This book has a new point of view: Ujurak's. References Category:Books Category:Released Category:Cherith Baldry Category:The Last Wilderness Category:The Original Series